Evolving Bonds
by TheSpookster
Summary: Wally is an aspiring Pokemon trainer whose best friend is a Kirlia. After receiving a Galladite, the pair go on a journey to find a Dawn Stone to evolve Kirlia, however, have no luck in doing so. Will a run-in with a certain stone-collector grant Wally his wish? (Slight headcannon) (THIS IS NOT A SHIPPING FIC!)


**Because I love ORAS, here's a little story about my two favorite characters from it who are not Maxie, Archie, or Brendan/May.**

**I love Steven, they made him so much cooler! They gave Wally more depth, too. But no one can match the hawtness of Steven!**

**A couple disclaimers:**

**I do not own Pokémon, sadly.**

**I also mention both Brendan and May, but instead of treating them as rivals, I'm treating them as friends who are both working to protect Hoenn.**

**Now enjoy my story that is in no way a shipping fic!**

* * *

The duo of Wally and his Gallade was a common sight when it came to trainers.

Their bond was unbreakable. Despite this, Wally had more of a connection to this Pokémon than his others, his Delcatty, Roselia, Altairia, and Magneton. He caught this Gallade as a Ralts with the help of another trainer named May. As a sickly boy, he had no one else to turn to but his family. Ralts had been his first friend, and also inspired him to become a trainer.

The two's bond got stronger from then on out.

When Ralts evolved into Kirlia, Wally was both surprised and delighted, as progress shown through both of them. The pair caught more friends, and were about to leave Fallarbor Town.

"Young man!" a voice called after him.

Wally turned towards a rather disoriented scientist. He immediately recognized him as Professor Cozmo, a famed meteorite scientist. Wally was aware of the kidnapping of the professor due to Team Magma's desire for a rare meteorite. He also heard that his friend, Brendan, had saved the professor, a feat Wally was very envious of.

"Yes?" he answered to the professor.

"I see that you have a rather perky Kirlia right there!" Cozmo pointed out.

"Yeah, this is my best friend, Kirlia!" Kirlia beamed up at the professor.

"You're a trainer, are you not?" The professor asked. "Because, if you are, I'd like for you to have this…" he handed Wally a red and green colored orb.

"What's this?" Wally questioned.

"That's a Galladite, a Mega Stone for the Pokémon Gallade. I found it while searching for research materials, and since I'm not a trainer, I have no use for it." Cozmo explained. "I saw you had a Kirlia, and I wanted to give this to you if you had intentions of evolving it into a Gallade."

"I thought Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir!" Wally exclaimed.

"Ah, if a Dawn Stone is used on a male Kirlia, it will evolve into the sword-master Gallade!"

"Cool!" Wally yelled excitedly. "Kirlia, I hope you're a boy!"

Kirlia gave a slightly irritated look in reaction to the young boy's wish, but, thankfuly, Professor Cozmo settled the boy down.

"Just check your PokéDex, whatever gender is registered first will be the gender of your Kirlia," he explained.

Wally quickly checked his PokéDex. "You're a boy!" Wally exclaimed.

"Kir-li!" Kirlia said, a little more agitated. _You think?!_

Cozmo laughed. "I hope you find a Dawn Stone to evolve it with!" And with that, the Professor walked away.

* * *

Wally then made it his top priority to find the elusive stone.

Many times, his Kirlia would glow, symbolizing evolution, but Wally would convince his partner to summon the energy to stop. He became worried, afraid his friend would become wounded if this went on for too long. He looked everywhere to try and find the stone, only with the knowledge that it was blue, and wasn't finding one anywhere.

"Man…" the boy sighed. He glanced over at his friend, who was looking at him sorrowfully with his red eyes. They had made a stop in Fortree City, still Dawn Stone-less.

"Well, I think I may just have you evolve into a Gardevoir…" Wally said ashamedly.

"Li?" Kirlia asked, looking surprised.

"I don't want you to go through pain trying to prevent your evolution. Besides, there probably aren't any Dawn Stones in Hoenn." Wally responded.

"Kirlia…" was all the Pokémon said.

Wally took the brightly colored Mega Stone out of his bag. _Mega Evolution… _He thought. _I wish I could Mega Evolve my friend! But, I can't have Kirlia go through so much pain just for something I want him to do!_

"Is something the matter?" a calm and collective voice asked behind him.

Wally spun around. There was a young man, steel-blue hair and eyes, black and purple vest, and a pin with a small stone pinned to his vest.

"Who are you?" asked Wally.

"My name is Steven, and I am interested in rare stones, so I travel here and there." The man said. "I have taken notice of that Mega Stone you have there. May I see it?"

"Sure…" Wally said. He handed the stone to Steven. Wally was worried; would the man try to steal his Mega Stone? No, Steven, after examining it, gave it back to him.

"That is a rare Mega Stone you have there!" Steven explained. "I have never seen one!"

"Then how do you know what it is?" Wally asked warily. He was still a little unsettled by this guy.

"I have studied many Mega Stones," Steven replied. "I can distinguish them, even if I haven't seen one in real life before."

Wally still glared at the strange man. Kirlia was also looking suspiciously at him. Steven was aware of their strange fear of him, and tried to be more friendly.

"Since you have a Mega Stone, what good are you without this?" Steven reached into his pocket and pulled out a small necklace with a charm in the middle, the charm looking exactly like Steven's pin. He gave Wally the necklace.

"Wha-?" Wally began.

"That's a Key Stone," Steven said. "Mega Evolution would be impossible without this!"

"Thanks… but no thanks," Wally said, handing the Key Stone back to Steven. "I have no Pokémon that can Mega Evolve, and I plan on having my Kirlia evolve into Gardevoir anyway."

"Why do that when you can evolve it into a Gallade?" Steven asked. He reached into his pockets and tossed a blue stone to Wally.

A Dawn Stone.

Wally was stunned. "Bu-But, Mister, why-?"

Steven smiled at the young boy. "I may search for rare stones, but I also search for trainers. Trainers that care about their Pokémon with all their hearts. They are more precious than the rarest stones! I have met two other trainers who, too, care deeply about their partners…" Steven paused for a second.

"May and Brendan…" Wally muttered.

Steven nodded. "Powerful trainers, they are, very capable of Mega Evolving their Pokémon. And you are, too!"

Wally looked wide-eyed Steven, then at his Kirlia.

"I want you to evolve your Kirlia into Gallade, and show your bond through Mega Evolution!" Steven told the boy.

Wally nodded and gave the blue stone to Kirlia. Kirlia began to glow with a white light. Slowly, it got larger…

"Gallade!"

The light died down, and a tall, green and white Pokémon stood gracefully. His arms were sharp as swords, and his eyes still red with determination.

"Awesome!" Wally said in awe.

"Gal!" Gallade said, grinning at his friend.

"Now, give him the Galladite," Steven instructed. Wally gave the Pokémon the red-green stone, that now glowed with a faint light.

"I think you will now need this," Steven handed the necklace back to Wally.

"Th-Thank you…" Wally managed to say. He was very grateful that this man had helped him achieve his goal.

"You're welcome," Steven smiled. "I hope this brings you and Gallade closer together. Now, I must take my leave."

Wally looked up at Steven in shock. "Already?"

"Yes, I have rather important business to attend to," Steven told him. "If you excuse me." Steven turned to leave.

"Wait, Mister Steven!" Wally called.

Steven turned, about to climb a ladder that lead to Fortree's elaborate tree houses.

"That pin you have…" Wally started.

"Yes," Steven finished. "This is a Key Stone. I, too, have the power of Mega Evolution."

"Then, next time we meet, can I battle you?" Wally asked.

Steven looked into the boy's bright green eyes, no longer filled with fear, but with courage. His Gallade was also looking expectantly at him.

"Of course," Steven reassured. "I'm sure our paths will cross again! Until then." Steven climbed the ladder and disappeared into the mass of trees.

Wally continued to stare at where Steven had gone. He then turned to his friend, who was also looking up to where the young man had been.

"Gal-lade!" Gallade yelled. He turned to Wally and smiled.

"Okay, Gallade, let's get stronger!" Wally said. The two lifted their arms and gave a high-five.

_**Friendship.**_

_**All lives touch others lives to create something anew and alive.**_

* * *

**I thought ending with that awesome quote from the Solaceon Ruins in Sinnoh would end this story well! ;)**

**I'm really proud of this story, as it is something that may have really happened.**

**I must ask, would you want to see a sequel in which Wally battles Steven? I would not mind writing one, and I also _MAY _(PUNS) write a May/Brendan fic and/or a fic about Maxie and Archie's goals!_  
_**

**I love these games too much!**

**That aside, R&amp;R and tell me if you want a sequel!**

**Back to playing AlphaSapphire!**

**STEVEN X3 I LOVE HIM TO DEATH!**


End file.
